In the field of photographic printers for color film, recent developments have provided automated printing mechanisms that are controlled with respect to density and color corrections by micro computers to compensate for under- and overexposure of the film negative. The micro computer or processor must have the compensation data fed into it either by hand or from another source, such as a paper tape or the like, before it can regulate the operation of the filter paddles and shutter of the printer. This process requires an educated guess on the part of the operator, and typically necessitates 2-4 or more tries before the correct print is obtained.
Various devices have been developed for previewing the film negatives with a TV camera to permit the image from the negative to be viewed in the proper colors. An example of this latest development in such devices is my U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,892, entitled Video Color Film Analyzer, in which the operator is able to adjust controls which compensate for under- or overexposed negatives and poor color in the film negative to produce the best possible image on a TV screen. The compensating density and color data are taken from the analyzer and stored usually on paper tape either as micro processor for use in printing the color print.
Typical U.S. patents relating to the various phases of the process are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,391; 4,149,799; 4,154,523; and 4,168,120. Now of these patents disclose devices for handling a portion of the total process, but none has proposed an apparatus to accomplish all phases of the process with one apparatus.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide an apparatus that will preview color film negatives in positive color, permit compensation of poor density and color variations, and feed such compensating factors directly to a photographic printing mechanism for use in printing a color positive print of the same image as viewed on the preview TV screen.
It is also an objective of this invention to eliminate the necessity of reprinting photos several times to achieve accurate results in compensating for poor film exposure, thereby eliminating inefficient and costly use of photographic paper, chemicals and labor.